1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a decoding method and an apparatus of a list Viterbi decoder (LVD), and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for reducing false decoding in an LVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LVD uses an algorithm for determining a value corresponding to a number of candidate groups of code words, for finding a pre-set number of code words most similar to a best path, and for determining an error-free code through an error detector. That is, the LVD may determine a candidate group of code words by a list count by using an algorithm for extending a distance from a code word that corresponds to the best path.